honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
History of the State Security Naval Forces
The history of the State Security Naval Forces began when the Office of State Security under Oscar Saint-Just assumed control over all of the People's Republic of Haven's intelligence and security apparatus, and began to designate its own naval units in order to control the People's Navy. After the Theisman coup brought an end to the Committee of Public Safety and StateSec, its naval forces were also dissolved and reintegrated into the Republican Navy where possible. 1907 In 1907 PD, a rebellion of People's Navy units in the Malagasy System was suppressed by other units of the Navy – the State Security Naval Forces were not referred to back then. ( ) 1911 PD * November 1911 PD – [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]], a battlecruiser manned entirely by StateSec personnel and permanently assigned to the Office of Public Information, arrived at DuQuesne Station in the Barnett System as the first StateSec Naval Forces warship there. * December 1911 PD – PNS Tepes was destroyed by escaping prisoners of war in the Cerberus System. ( ) 1913 PD * July 1913 PD – The StateSec heavy cruiser [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] was captured by escaped POWs in Hades orbit in the Cerberus System. ( ) * Between July and October 1913 PD – The StateSec light cruiser [[PNS Bacchante|PNS Bacchante]] was captured by escaped POWs in Hades orbit as well. ( ) * October 12 1913 PD – StateSec Shilo ForceAn expedition to the Seabring System. was confronted by POWs Hades orbit as well: nine warships were captured and three destroyed. ( ) * October 24 1913 PD – General Major (SS) Seth Chernock's ad hoc task groupIt is described as a task force in , not divided on squadrons, consisting of ten battlecruisers, five heavy cruisers and two fast transports. was destroyed in Battle of Cerberus by the Elysian Space Navy – four StateSec warships present there were also destroyed. ( ) 1914 PD December 18, 1914 PD – Commodore (SS) Helft's battle squadron destroyed two Capital Fleet superdreadnoughts in the Haven system[[PNS Sovereignty of the People|PNS Sovereignty of the People]] and [[PNS Equality|PNS Equality]] during Admiral Esther McQueen's attempted coup. ( ) 1915 PD * Shortly before May 10, 1915 PD – Two StateSec battle squadrons, consisting of superdreadnoughts attached to the 12th Fleet of the People's Navy, were destroyedBy self destruction procedures masquerading as routine simulations and tactical arrangements created and triggered by Commander Shannon Foraker on Vice Admiral Tourville's Task Force staff. when Rear Admiral (SS) Alasdair Heemskerk demanded 12th Fleet's second-in-command, Vice Admiral Lester Tourville, surrender for investigation. ( ) * May, 1915 PD - A battle division located in the La Martine Sector was peacefully integrated into the People's Navy. ( ) Remnants after May 1915 PD * The Office of State Security was dissolved and its Naval forces ships were planned to be reintegrated into the renamed Republic of Haven Navy. * Elements of the previous regime and military, including StateSec forces, became hostile to the newly established Republic of Haven.proper HH10 quotation: Not everyone had been prepared to accept Theisman's overthrow of the Committee of Public Safety gracefully. In fact, initially, he'd controlled only the capital system and its fleet. Capital Fleet was the Navy's largest, of course, and two-thirds of the other core systems of the People's Republic had declared for him or, rather, for Pritchart's interim government within the first three T-months. The majority of the rest of the People's Navy had also supported him, as well. But a large minority of the Navy had been under the control of other citizen admirals or, even worse, StateSec system commanders, who'd refused to acknowledge the legitimacy of the new government. No names of rebelling sectors appeared, even when hostile warlords were referred to; one of the rebelling sectors was located near La Martine. (HHA4, HH10) * Some StateSec and People’s Navy warships, but no capital ships, were sold to third parties by its personnel or admirals. ( ) * The crews of at least some of StateSec and the People's Navy units, but not bigger than battlecruiser, chose to set up independent operations as pirates or small-scale warlords; such pirate activity appeared in Vergeeg. in Talbott Cluster and Silesian Confederacy (three Battlecruisers were destroyed by the Royal Manticoran and Imperial Andermani Navy). ( ) * Elements of the previous regime and military, including StateSec Naval Forces units, established the "Liberation Force in Exile" with the stated goal of reestablishing the People's Republic of Haven. * StateSec pirate units operating outside of the Republic of Haven received logistical and intelligence support from Mesa and Manpower. ( ) 1918 PD The last elements of StateSec forces (including naval units) in the Republic of Haven area were defeated and the Havenite Civil War was effectively ended. ( ) 1920 PD August 25, 1920 PD – StateSec origin pirates calling themselves the "People's First Liberation Squadron" were destroyed by the RMN in the Nuncio System, Talbott Cluster at the Battle of Nuncio. ( ) 1921 PD The People's Navy in Exile was destroyed during the Second Battle of Congo by the Maya Sector Detachment of the Solarian League Navy while trying to invade the Kingdom of Torch. ) References Category:Republic of Haven Category: Havenite Military Category: Republic of Haven Navy